


Post Buffet Breakfast

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: He really needs to go after a big buffet breakfast.
Kudos: 7





	Post Buffet Breakfast

"Can you try to get there sooner rather than later? I won't lie- I'm about to have a Belgian blowout." He smirked, alluding to the damage done by the stacks of warm waffles they ate at breakfast.  
She made a face and pointed to her phone. "Check the GPS. I think we can turn on 28th and get to our road from there."  
As he reached for the phone, he let out a rather abrupt fart. "I bet that was from the bacon. It was so good though."  
"Or the eggs. You ate a lot, babe." She reminded him.  
"The eggs were weird. I mean, gotta get my money's worth." Another fart followed. "That one was uh, unsettling."  
"How far away are we?"  
He glanced at the phone screen and reported, "Ten minutes away. Take a left on 28th and you know where you are from there. I'm so bloated, look at my belly." Sure enough, he pulled up his shirt and rubbed the tight globe of a stomach. "I think I ate like ten waffles alone."  
They stopped at the light now. He relaxed his bowel muscles, which caused more gas to seep out.  
"You always eat a lot and wonder why your belly hurts."  
That was met with a shrug. "I love to eat. If I have to spend more time on the toilet, oh well. Like I'll probably have to take two shits to get all this outta me. But then I'll feel better." He grabbed at his stomach, which was begging him to unload.  
"Let me sit in the bathroom with you," she found herself pleading.  
"If you want to watch me push out this shit, be my guest. But you gotta get me to a bathroom first. I got a load to drop and it's only getting heavier." With a bit of difficulty, he let out some muffled gas.  
  
Whenever they got to the house, he rushed into the bathroom. He immediately took his t-shirt off and discarded it to the laundry pile, along with his boxers. "They stink now," was his explanation.  
He sat down with a thud on the toilet. "I think I'm about to have the buffet shits, man. This does not look good." There was a whining fart. "Oh god. I have to-" he bore down and released sputtering, wet farts.  
"This is worse than eating those peppers. Oh here we go. Finally." A thick rope slowly eased out of his flaring asshole.  
He moaned as he stopped pushing and let part of the waste break off and fall into the bowl. "I dare you to stand up," she suggested, knowing he hated to skip a dare.  
"You're evil." With a grunt, he started to stand up from the toilet. The rest of the hanging turd disappeared back up into his pink hole. His legs were shaky now from holding the poop in. "Happy? Ugh. I'm sitting back down. I have to push this out again."  
He paused in a hovering squat position. She saw the shit poke through again. It was dark and thick, stretching him. "It's like stuck," he said. "It uh, doesn't feel bad though." He lowered himself back to the toilet seat.  
"Can I touch you?" After a nod, she tapped his thighs. "Separate your legs." She kneeled in front of him and reached past his balls. Her fingers brushed up against the poop hanging partially out of him.  
He let out a little breathy noise as her fingertips traced his stretched asshole. Suddenly she was pushing the turd back up into him. "whoa... I'm trying to get that out of me." Her fingers rubbed his ass, then she pulled away.  
"Try to poop for me."  
She saw it crown this time and he pushed out a huge log. "I think that's it for now. I really wanna fuck you before I have to shit again."


End file.
